Lost Lambs
by Chocobo Mushroom
Summary: At a Circus festival, Nai gets lost, so Gareki tries to look for him- put trouble soon appears, and Gareki gets punished by a not-so-familiar Yogi... GarekixYogi, Mature content folks!
1. Where's little Nai?

**Title:** Lost Lambs

**Author:** Chocobo Mushroom

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Yogi & Gareki

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters of Karneval or Karneval. But if I catch anybody using my sensory details... oh boy.

**Warning:** Hardcore and not for kiddos.

**A/N:** So I decided to make this personal and immortalize my personal opinions by writing this authors note that nobody with ever read... First fic for Karneval, but not the first ever. Just decided that my hardcore fics should go on a different account than my normal ones. I think that publishing this early is a good idea- I bet you that in 3 years, Karneval is going to be the next -Man, or something like that. Just you watch! Now, I won't hold you to it any longer. Enjoy! -CM

* * *

><p>The festivities had already begun. As the blood orange light soaked over every available surface, people began to mingle into the main streets, where a procession of flying colors and acrobats had already taken place. The halogen lights were burning dimly on the cobblestone street side as striped tents were propped up, and Circus propaganda was being sold, ranging from tchotchkes to gypsy card readings. Wherever Gareki and Nai went, confetti seemed to be constantly snowing down from the sky. This was the third festival that the both of them had gone to. Tsukumo was behind them, in a ribboned uniform, perhaps a costume for one of the acts.<p>

"You guys should go have fun. We'll be watching from afar, but don't do anything stupid," she said, with an air of blatant accusation. They were both guilty of some actions in the past... mostly because of Nai's impulsiveness. Her sharp glance made it clear that Gareki was in charge of guarding Nai for the few minutes that Tsukumo would be gone.

Gareki replied to her with a slacking ease, but not enough to make her change her mind about giving them some freedom. "Yeah, yeah. We can take care of ourselves." He probably shouldn't have said _ourselves_ because the younger party had obvious trouble with simply staying put. Nai had already begun to wander off before Gareki yanked on his hood and dragged him back. Tsukumo gave a contemptuous sigh before easing off into the crowd with backward glances back at the pair. She knew that anymore mistakes could really get the second ship's crew into some trouble. She hoped that Yogi was somewhere in the vicinity so that if anything did go wrong, God forbid, Hitori wouldn't show up to save the day. She'd lose all hope for sure.

Nai was skipping ahead of Gareki, his white locks bouncing side to side as he arched his neck to see the contents of every stall as they ushered by. Gareki had unwillingly grown used to being the watchdog over Nai. As reluctant as he was on the outside, he didn't actually know how he felt about tagging along all the time. It was a nuisance, that he was sure of, but whether it really bothered him, he didn't know. He almost felt obligated now that they had established themselves within Circus. If he left now, no one would be able to look out for Nai. The superiors of the damned institution could easily command a biopsy, or even an autopsy, on Nai in order to investigate the inner workings of his DNA. But if he followed that logic, what was the purpose of him being there? He wouldn't be able to do anything if they really did decide such a thing. His conclusion made him shuffle to a stop. The sun had disappeared now, and a raven blue consumed the colorful ocean that swam before him, creating a brewing storm of auburn laced clowns and costumes streaming past. A little girl that was holding balloons was going on about fireworks to her mother as they were walking by.

Suddenly he jolted back into consciousness.

"Nai?" The boy was gone. The boy that he was supposed to watch over, the critical component that ran Circus's present functions, Tsukumo's career that was entrusted to him, was gone.

"Okay. Calm down. It's mostly his fault, that stupid brat. No, it's mostly my fault. Nobody can know." He thought, swiveling his head in all of the directions in search for the child's distinct hair.

He ran the way they had been going and asked the nearest merchant if they had seen a young kid with cotton colored hair. The merchant eyed him suspiciously at first, but said that the boy had ran off to the right. Did he really look that sketchy? Gareki dashed off without saying a word. He couldn't believe that the brat had ran off again! Even though he was mostly at fault this time, Nai never learned to stay put when he was lost. Then again... Gareki was the one that was desperately lost this time, in many ways. After his depressive line of thought, a sardonic frame of mind whispered for him to leave Nai here and to escape. He batted the thought away. He remembered having the wind knocked out of him by Hitori with a wave of a hand, as if Hitori had tossed a bag full of feathers.

He shook away the fear of Hitori's condescending attitude and conspiracy theories by looking up at the periwinkle sky. The glitter obstructed the natural brilliance the sky had to offer. With sudden determination, Gareki swore to himself that he'd find the Niji before Tsukumo got back. Right after his fervent declaration, a streak of white noticeably disappeared into the fringe of trees, along with Nai's barely traceable echo, calling his name. It was more likely that Nai would be in the streets, attracted to the aromas and the stunts, but he was positive that he heard his name in that direction. Without another doubt, he plunged into the woods. It probably wasn't the wisest move, without his precious gun, but he was sick and tired of having the Circus fly in and be the fake hero, not to mention treat him like a kid. He almost spit at the thought. Gareki started to climb an incline, and looked back at the street and up into the sky to make sure he could get back. The blanket above began to morph into a black canvas, sewn at the seams with sparkling jewels. The moon was nowhere in sight.

He looked suspiciously into the woods again. As if right ahead, Nai's voice rustled through the brush. It was ghastly dark out, even with the festivities behind him. The branches were gnarled and caught onto his clothes.

"Shit, these are borrowed...! Never mind that-" Gareki thought as he ran up the sloping hill. The leaves made the climb difficult, as a mild rain the past day covered the landscape with slippery moisture. The bark of the trees dug into his hands has he barreled his way though the foliage.

"Nai? Where are you? Get down here!" Gareki yelled, continuing his ascent. But wait, he had just heard that there would be fireworks. Could Nai have went up the hill in search for a better spot to see them? The darkness made the wind that rustled the leaves seem to wave eerily at him. Usually Nai responded quickly and came running if he was ever lost. Wait, did Nai sound the same each time he heard his name...? Did Nai even know what a firework was...? By the time Gareki could properly think through everything, he had broke through the last wall of trees. The moonlight created an eerie ambience unfound in the rest of the forest. A clearing was atop the grand hill he had just climbed, with no Nai in sight. A soft glow poured upon every visible surface. He breathed in deep as the chilly air brought him staring back at the sky. The moon was hanging low at this point, a silhouette of a rabbit in its wake.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A creepy voice interjected from across the clearing. "Too bad you won't be able to see it any longer," the voice purred, cackling when Gareki flinched.

He jumped back and reached for his gun subconsciously, where his fingers found no purchase. He cursed inwardly. Did they have Nai? How was he going to get him back? Was it a trap?

Two figures walked out from the brush. They were the Valga from Rinoll... though he couldn't exactly remember their names.

"What do you want?" Gareki growled, pretending that he had a gun. He looked off into the side nonchalantly, but he was actually scanning the area for a good sized stick, a rock, anything.

"Don't you mean, what do _you_ want?" The goggled shorty said, pressing a button down on the side of a small mp3.

"Gareki? Where are you? Gareki? Gareki?" It was Nai's voice that emitted from the device. They had lured him up here. But he could have sworn that he saw Nai going up the hill- did that mean that he was in the vicinity?

"Where is he," Gareki demanded, not asking now, but commanding them to give him up. If the Valga laid their hands on him, it wouldn't just be a biopsy they were talking about. Nai would be sure as dead.

The taller man with unsightly make-up laughed like a hyena.

"What if we said we wouldn't tell you? What are you going to do about it?" He looked pointedly at his empty side pouch, where his gun was supposed to be. He knew that he was unarmed.

Before he could make up a lie, Kagiri, the goggled one, groaned loudly.

"Awww, his clothes are torn. I knew that we shouldn't have brought him up here! Why didn't you choose somewhere else to lure him?" He complained, stomping his foot down.

Kiharu snapped back, "Shut up! That doesn't matter!"

Gareki evaluated their manner of speaking, "What are you actually here for?" He couldn't really understand. If they wanted Nai, they would have left already. If they wanted his clothes, they would have killed him first off. "There are 20 or so members of Circus right below us. You would have killed me already if I was your goal."

Kiharu leaned down and started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Hi hi hi HEE HEE HAAHAA HAA."

"Now, no rushing is needed. We just wanted to have some fun..."

They were quick. The taller one flew in from behind and tried to hit his pressure points. Gareki swung from under him and managed to punch him in the gut. The shorty yanked his hair and kicked into the small of his back. He rolled away for distance and tried to catch his breath back. Again, they were fast. So fast. Kiharu pulled him from under his feet and Kagiri stomped onto his diaphragm. He coughed to the side. Was that blood...? Kiharu giggled at the sight of it. Gareki attempted to spin upright, but received a right round house kick to the jaw. He was sent flying into his right shoulder. A jarring pain made his back spasm. He shivered as he attempted to sit upright.

"Che." He stood up and spit to the side. He didn't even know if they had Nai. Was he going to die here? Without a weapon he didn't know if he could handle two Valga.

"How pathetic...! Hee hee hee..." The shorter one, with regained confidence, went for a right hook. Gareki stomped on his thigh and rammed his elbow into his ribs, throwing his body weight. Kagiri went into the dirt. Kiharu sent a blow onto his shoulder, making him unsteady. Fast back on his feet Kagiri went around, took his arm, stepped on his back, and _crack_went his left arm.

With a strangled gasp Gareki tumbled into the grass. The moonlit blades made his world soft and fuzzy, as if for a few seconds time slowed down just for him. His left arm and shoulder felt like it was on fire; as if half his body decided to go to Hell and soak in a lava pit.

"He's down already!" Kagiri squealed, and kneeled beside him. Gareki grit his teeth.

"This is going to be so much fun!" The valga hissed, and he axe-kicked him, hard, in the ribs. The black haired teen had no air as he inaudibly screamed into the soft grass below him. He was on the verge of unconsciousness.

A ringing voice sounded in the distance, like interrupted bells.

"Hmm... Hee hee... HA HA HA HA KYAAAAHAAHAHAHA!"

Was that one of the Valga? No, it sounded more like... Yogi... But that wasn't his usual voice-

"To bring an innocent into this war of carnage... I hope the hell I bring you is as fun for me as it is for you..." Sang a voice oh-so-familiar.

"Oh shit, Kagiri, he's the one from last time!"

"We'd better make a quick exit on this one..." Kagiri's voice quavered, scared by the approaching figure.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? I don't think so!" Gareki couldn't move from where he had fallen, so he couldn't exactly see the fighting going on, but he could hear everything. A sickly sloshing had vibrated from the ground, as well as the slump of two bodies onto the cold ground. In reality, they began to crawl away in a bloody attempt to escape. Yogi paid them no mind. They could try to escape, but Circus would get them anyhow. Finishing them off would leave them no time to grovel and experience torturous pain. Slow footsteps approached Gareki's body from behind. Cool hands drifted onto his right side. With sudden and frightening power, he was flipped onto his back.

He yelled with sharp agony as he convulsed. He saw red behind his eyelids. He finally glanced upwards. It was Yogi... But his golden hair was now silver, as it reflected back the moon's palette of colors. His eyes looked as if possessed by something demonic, otherworldly, with a grim frown upon his lips.

"Seeing them hurt you was interesting at first... But it made me very mad afterwards. I wonder why that is...?" This strange Yogi caressed Gareki's jawline, as if pondering a thought.

"H-hey... What are you..."

"We never finished playing that other time, now did we?" He assertively commanded. This Yogi was completely different. His eyes had a look of insanity, but a smirk of mischief and cruelty played on his lips.

"I remember you very well. You have the sharp eyes and the keen tongue." Yogi pressed his fingers onto his left shoulder. Gareki hissed and bit back the edging scream he had on his tongue. A gentle finger brushed across his lip, leaving a trail of cold fire. He shivered, from the pain, or the cold, or from Yogi, he couldn't tell.

"Stop- You're not- y'need to get back to the ship." Gareki muttered through grit teeth.

"But you ran away, and got caught up in a nasty brawl with the Valga. Don't you think you should be punished?"

Gareki tried to shake his head. That wasn't what he was trying to do! Nai was still-

"Wha- no, I was looking for-"

"I can't accept excuses. Not to mention, you got away from me the first time. When Yogi-chan returns, he won't give you the things I can offer." This person, be it Yogi or someone else, had completely broken Gareki's comfort barrier. Cool fingers traced small patterns into the nape of his neck and the small of his back. He painfully tried to jerk away.

"My punishment is severe. Prepare your heart, for it was far too weak last time... " Yogi whispered in a sultry voice into Gareki's ear. He shivered. Before he could push him away with his good arm, soft, demanding lips, danced with his. They fluttered to his throat and back. He tried to stay still by pursing his lips and waiting for the normal Yogi to return. Sensing no response from the younger boy, Yogi squeezed his left shoulder to show who was in control. Gareki hissed against Yogi's sadistic lips. Seizing this opportunity, Yogi flicked his tongue against his lower lip before gaining entrance. They twisted and lilted, waltzed and fought. Yogi was fierce now, crushing any efforts of Gareki to leave. It wasn't like Gareki wanted to push him off. The whole time Gareki was wondering if it was really Yogi that wanted act like this, if it was his subconscious, or if it was just some kind of adrenaline combined lust.

"Mm.. Nnn- Stop- " Gareki had no power left as Yogi pinned him into immobility.

"This is wrong." He put his right arm against Yogi's torn shirt and tried to elbow himself away.

Once again, Yogi squeezed his arm. Gareki screamed in agony into Yogi's shoulder. Yogi tsked. Gareki felt a stabbing pain in his ribs when he doubled over. A numb feeling spread through his midsection, more painful than his arm.

"Now, now, be a good boy and stop the rebellious attittude. Having you is going to be a lot harder with you squirming like that."

Gareki was furious now. How could this second ship lieutenant torture him through sexual harassment? Even if not all of Yogi was here, he couldn't let him take advantage of his position. Both of them would deeply regret it... wouldn't they? As Yogi continued to caress him senseless, Gareki's mind became more and more numb. The damp cold at his back had him arching towards the heat that Yogi emit, even though he felt a jarring pain with each breath he took. Yogi decided all of Gareki's half-assed rebuttals were signs for him to continue. A searching hand drift across his waist and down his navel. Sensing Yogi's apparent distress and ferocity, Gareki attempted to rip out Yogi's now silver hair. Instead of being a warning by having his hair yanked, Yogi thought that it was approval of his actions. His hand purposely dropped onto Gareki's sensitive member. He gasped in response.

"Hmm... this is no good, Reki-kun. We'll have to deal with this immediately..." Yogi whispered through the shadow of his hair. His ear tingled with his cool breath. Gareki's hold on Yogi's thin shirt tightened. He gave in to the strange feelings around him and clung tightly to the strange sensations. The numbing pain in his left arm had begun to pound, and sweat dripped down his neck. Yogi nipped at his ear and tugged at Gareki's jacket zipper, enticing as his hand swirled around his neck. He kissed the corner of Gareki's mouth and drew away. Gareki shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. He waited, but further approaches never surfaced.

"But because you were such a naughty boy, this will have to wait until another day. Let it be your punishment, even though I'd like to further our exploration." Yogi suddenly untangled himself from the young boy and stood. A whoosh of cold air hit Gareki's semi-exposed stomach. He shivered and felt sick. That cruel monster was a horrible replacement of Yogi. He faintly process what had just happened to him. Did he just let him to that...? Gareki was about to protest in outrage, but before he could make any comments, Yogi tumbled to the ground with a dull thud. His hair began to turn to its normal straw gold. Gareki sighed- it took him long enough to change back. He tried to sit up and check if Yogi was okay, but the pain from his ribs made him catch his breath. Grunting, he forced himself to stand. The pain from his midsection made him fall back down with an _oomfph._

Before he attempted to stand again and look for the damn brat, rustling came from the bushes on the left. A voice called out.

"Gareki-kun? Yogi-san? Are you there?" It was Nai. Relief swelled in his heart, though he quelled it by thinking about how ridiculous the situation was. Instead of him saving Nai, Nai was saving him. Tsukumo and Nai emerged from the foliage. Nai must have searched for Tsukumo after realizing that Gareki was gone. Her long hair jerked when she saw the two bodies on the ground. She covered Nai's eyes, but decided that preserving his innocence wasn't going to work and ran to her teammates side.

"Oh my-" She rushed to Yogi and Gareki and kneeled.

"Yogi, get up! Hey, can you hear me? Get up!" She put two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse.

"He's... alive... I think." A haze of black veiled him as he finished his sentence. By being surrounded by the people he knew, he dropped his guard and let his willpower that was keeping him conscious slip. His world slid sideways as echos of his name reverberated around him. He noticed that his head was lying on the cool dewed grass, the ticklish bedding as comforting as the fleece of a lamb. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, far away.

'_Gareki! __Gareki-kun! __Hang __in __there!__'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Thanks so much for reading! Reviewing would mean more to me than a hippo recycling a bottle of coke that exploded over the Earth and created a coke fountain that flew over Mt. Everest and morphed into candy, hot chocolate, and oranges every five hundred miles! So, it means a lot! So, I'm planning to write more, but without encouragement, I seriously doubt I can. I'm a crybaby that needs a rope around her neck to wring about each and every step. So review! Dooooo eeeeet. You'll be feeding the imaginary pandas that live in my backyard!


	2. Lost Forever

_Chapter 2: Lost Forever_

Overview: Basically, it's a bridge? An arc? For the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Karneval! D; So don't come bugging me at my doorstep.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I have a whole paragraph at the end of the story where I just keep talking, so read on!

* * *

><p>A week or so later, after Gareki passes out...<br>***

A cold stark ceiling with a ventilation grid hung grimly above his bed. A nice breeze and bright sunlight filtered through the window. The drapes were blue and white, and a salty sea scent could be tasted in the air. Was he by the ocean? He didn't recognize the room. Gareki's tongue tasted horrible, as if he had slept like a log for weeks on end. He felt cold and rock-like. He stretched out his right arm to grab hold of the railing. He was in a hospital bed for sure, and an IV sticking out of his arm was proof. Or not. His breath hitched when he attempted to sit up. Wait. He was in the hospital, probably in the second ship. So Tsukumo got them back safely. He thought back to how she found them, what happened between Yogi and himself and shivered. A stupid blush burned his cheeks. If Yogi had appeared suddenly in the room right now, he might just commit suicide by jumping out the damned window.

How did he feel about Yogi? It wasn't like he _hated_ him... but to say he felt something for Yogi was a little far-fetched. They were both guys! Not to mention the Yogi that did those things to him wasn't the normal Yogi. That silver-haired bastard was a cruel and flirtatious sadist. Let's harass the cute beat up teenager with broken bones! He groaned in frustration. Why did things have to play out like that? Yogi probably didn't have any memory of what he had done, so it would only be a one-sided confusion- and a one-sided love. He decided not to worry about it or care. He would brush it off and act like nothing happened, even if Yogi did remember what had happened at that time. If he acknowledged what had happened, he couldn't keep a normal distance anymore. They would be more than distant colleagues. Unforgiving chains would pull on Gareki once more.

He reached up to close the window, as it was suddenly too cold and too drafty in the room. A shiver ran down his back again. Damned Yogi. Damned window. The warm sunlight became still and slim, transforming into a winter sun. The festival had taken place in autumn right? He hoped that he hadn't been unconscious for a whole season.

He barely nudged the window sill with a straining hand when the door on the left of the room suddenly burst open with a loud bang.

"Get him!" Doctor Akari pronounced, pointing at a confused Gareki. He froze in place. What the hell? Two nurses grabbed him by his broken arm roughly. He hissed in discomfort, though his wounds hurt much less than before. The doctors here must have been doing their thing.

"I'm not going anywhere! Let go of me, crazy- " They slammed him down onto the bed. He tried to escape their too tight hold, not because he wanted to escape, but because

it actually did hurt when they squeezed his broken arm.

"Then why did you try to get out of the room by going out the window?" Akari demanded, shooting him an accusing glare. He was probably still peeved about the last time Yogi escaped, since he left through the window in a similar situation.

"I really didn't. Where would I go with a broken arm?" Gareki questioned, glancing at the nurses who still held tightly to the said limb. They slackened their grip and backed away, embarrassed by their unneeded fierce hold.

"Don't forget two fractured ribs and a sprained ankle," Akari added, taking the clipboard from the side of the bed and scribbling medical nonsense that nobody could read. "Circus has to pay for your carelessness you know."

"Exactly my point," Gareki said. He finally knew the origin of the side pains.

"Take this medicine right now. Don't get out of bed, or else we'll strap you in and knock you out for a week with some sleepy juice," Akari said, handing the nurse a bottle of pills and a prescription. "We've prepared an extra strong dosage just for you." He turned to leave.

"Wait- how about Yogi? Is he still unconscious?" Gareki was unsure why he asked. Hadn't he just promised himself that he wouldn't care about that bastard anymore? He nonchalantly popped the pills into his mouth without downing some water. That's how badass he was.

Akari shot him a glare, and strode out the door. The green eyed nurse turned to Gareki and said,

"Doctor Akari is mad because Yogi escaped again. This time he climbed out through the vents." She whispered, hiding a smile. Gareki smirked and glanced up at the square above his bed. This square was larger than the one Nai had previously gotten into. Could a full grown man climb through those? The nurses left quietly, as he continued to stare at the grill. If Yogi could get through, couldn't he himself do that?

He pondered deep in thought about the possible success rate of an escape like that. 6%? 5%? He decided not to risk it. Only someone small like Nai or someone amazing like Yogi could do something like that. He was just a plain and simple teen who didn't know what he was doing. The fractured bones didn't give him an advantage either.

Just as he turned and shut his eyes to take a quick doze, a creak and a thud made him flash his eyes back open. The figure of the one person he really didn't want to see was standing right there, flashing a wide smile at Gareki.

"What do you want, Yogi?" Gareki sighed, a straight face attempting to hide his embarrassment and chagrin. Yogi clapped his hand onto Gareki's mouth. His fingers were cold and slender. His stomach flipped at his touch. Did he have to touch him like that?

"Shhhh! They'll hear us! Do you want me to get so drugged up that I can't even blink?" Yogi winked at him. Gareki pulled away and stared at the wall.

"Maybe." Gareki asserted, tugging his blanket higher up his shoulders. Yogi's smile dropped a bit. He glanced at the door and back at Gareki.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Yogi sighed, tugging at his green sweater. It hung limply, screaming upon its last thread.

Gareki didn't respond. It was a facepalm or hide yourself moment. With Yogi there right now, he could hardly form coherent words. He didn't have the time to mentally prepare himself for an encounter. That crucial time was for him to practice a blasé attitude no matter what Yogi did. Why was he flailing like a girl? He was practically an adult already! He should be able to handle his own emotions.

Yogi bowed his head and turned to the door.

"If that's how you feel about me... Well, I might as well give myself up... " Yogi sounded genuinely crestfallen and upset. Gareki swallowed. He didn't know that Yogi could make such an upset voice. It was also quite comical. It was as if he was some convict giving himself up to the police.

"What a sec-" Gareki frowned, as he tried to sit up. He hissed at a stabbing pain in the side. Yogi was turning the door knob and was pulling the door open when Gareki came crashing down onto the floor, not at all gracefully.

"Ugh..." Gareki complained, tossing the blanket away and trying to get up. Yogi gasped and kneeled beside Gareki, flailing his arms.

"Where does it hurt? Can I touch this arm? No? That one's broken? Can I lift you up? Sorry! So sorry!" Yogi tittered and wailed upon lifting Gareki. Gareki swatted away his hands but knew that he wouldn't be able to get up by himself with the casts. The painkillers must have been strong or something, because he shouldn't have fallen down so easily. His reflexes had been dulled down to that of a hippo. He grabbed the edge of the bed, but each shift made him hold his breath. With a swift scoop, Yogi had picked up Gareki bridal style, with ease and comfort. His stomach flipped again as he noticed how close Yogi's face was. Why did he have to have such a perfect complexion and considerate eyes? Gareki didn't feel any pain at all as Yogi set him back down, but his pride was stabbed to death for all eternity. He waved good-bye to the bit of pride that he had left.

His IV had torn out of his hand, and it bled a bit. He looked at it with mild concern. Was the IV important, or was it allowing some sort of biological weapon prototype to flow through his veins? He tried to put the conspiracy theories into a folder in his mind to refer to later when he asked Hitori. Not like the man would respond, but it was interesting to think about. Yogi was apologizing like a rampant puppy on caffeine while he spazzed at his bleeding hand. Yogi's cold hands picked up his as he took a cotton ball from the bedside tray and swabbed at it. His hands were gentle and strong, scarred by the battles he'd been through. Gareki looked down at his own callused hands and wondered if it was something they had in common.

He snatched away his hands and hid them underneath the covers. Yogi hesitated and started messing with the stand that held up the bag with fluids.

"I'm so sorry! You're IV fell out... I don't know what kind of drug they're giving you, but it must be important, so please, let me fix it for you." Yogi thought it was sketchy too. Then again, Yogi thought everything was sketchy. Yogi was more skeptical of the world than he was, but unlike Gareki, he hid it cleverly everyday with a steadfast smile. His smile was always there, a safety net for people with doubts. People like Gareki.

"It's okay, I'll wait until the nurse comes back. I'll tell her that I turned over too fast or something." Gareki's eye twitched. The nurse would probably think that Gareki had tried to escape. Gareki watched Yogi shake his head in dismay. Why was he so persistent? So kind? If this situation was backwards, Gareki would have tried to keep a distance from Yogi. The farther away, the better.

"It's the least I can do!" Gareki eyed Yogi suspiciously. Was Yogi aware of what he did; is that why he was apologizing so much? But he didn't find out that his arm was broken until just now. Perhaps he really didn't know? But why didn't he just keep away?

"Do you even how to do it?" Gareki accused, somewhat asking him about the questions on his mind as he answered Yogi. He pulled at a thread on his... hospital gown. A nurse had changed his clothes, or so he hoped. He looked around the room, and on a nearby fold-up chair sat his ragged outfit and his beloved goggles. Yogi was depressed once again.

"I must repent for my sins..." Yogi said, dragging himself to the door once again. Gareki let him walk to the door and even turn the door knob.

Yogi stopped and turned. "You're not going to stop me...?" Yogi tilted his head with a confused smile.

"Frankly, no," Gareki deadpanned, staring out the window. Why did Yogi have to stay in his room for so long? Why couldn't he just leave already? If the fool stayed there any longer, he would discover that a frustrated blush stained his face.

"Gareki-kun! Don't be cruel!" Yogi complained. Right on cue, the door flew open and hit Yogi with a shallow _thunk._ Doctor Akari appeared with an injection needle the size of a thermos. Gareki prayed that the thing was for Yogi and not for him.

"Yogi... there you are..." Akari's voice sounded like it came crawling out of a horror movie. Gareki was thanking the gods that he wasn't Yogi right now. Yogi had one foot out of the window before the tall Doctor had an arm around Yogi's throat, dragging him back across the room.

"Let's have an adult conversation back in your room. Let Gareki get his sleep." Doctor Akari had a firm grip on Yogi's collar, yanking him out the door. Yogi yelped and started yelling all kinds of nonsense.

_"I'll eat all of your pig children and drown your beta fish! I'll give your hamster to Tsukumo so she can stroke it until all of it's fur falls off! I'll eat all of your chocolate cake and then vomit the contents of my stomach on your bed! And your lover's bed! Help Gareki, save me with your ninja skills! I'll give you back your gun! You'll regret this, Akari! " _Yogi clamored, creating a ruckus louder than necessary. Akari-san threatened Yogi with the canister-sized needle, but it just made Yogi yell even more. Gareki wondered if they would actually give him back his gun. 6%? 5%? A nurse came in and fixed his IV, and when all was finally quiet, he softly sighed into his pillow. Finally, that golden-haired guy was gone.

He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him. The sunshine glowed orange outside, as an afternoon sun lazing away came to greet him. The IV must have been some sort of anesthesia, because a drowsy blanket came upon him. Next time, when he saw Yogi again, everything would go back to normal. They could go back to being distant acquaintances. Gareki could return to maintaining a mediocre relationship with everybody, just to be safe. No more problems would arise anymore, as long as he kept a safe distance between himself and everyone else... He idly wondered where he was and if he really was by the beach... A somewhat comforting but cold reassurance lulled him into a restless sleep. A landscape so dreary and familiar to the lost lambs, that even if they wandered, they could find their way back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter! I had this great idea for chapter 3, so I just sped through this awkward bridge... I'm not sure whether or not this is more important or if the next chapter is. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe that I've got people waiting on my chapters already, and all the positive feedback makes me so uber happy, y'know? ( I like criticism too- but no flames please! I may be a masochist, but please take your flames to cook me some french toast instead.)Without the quick feedback I probably wouldn't have been able to write this so quickly. Don't expect anything in the future though...! After Christmas break I tend to ease back into busy school life. What can I say? I'm a nerd. Your feedback makes me happier than an ostrich on Doctor Akari's drugs that flies around the world in a jet that he stole from Tony Stark while drinking champagne in a pretty wine glass made from 10000 diamond ore in Minecraft. In survival mode with no mods.

_metafanfic_: I noticed earlier that there are only 30 some fanfics for Karneval? I was like, "Gotta tap that." Thanks so much for your support!

_yaoi-girl38_: Thanks so much for your review! It really means a lot, trust me. :'D I hope I lived up to your expectations with this story!


	3. Illusionist

**Chapter 3**: Illusionist

**Summary**: It's basically what happens after Chapter 2... duh. I'm too lazy to explain here so just read it.

**Warning**: Not for kiddos

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Karneval or Karneval itself.

A period of time has lapsed...

Gareki looked up at the dazzling frosty sky. No snow fell, only a glassy blue hue stained the sky. The trees were covered with frost, a shell made from spotless snow. Gareki trudged through the stuff ankle-deep, kicking the frost from his pant legs every so often as he walked up the hill. His coat was zipped in such a way that his arm that was in a sling fit snugly to his side. The fractured rib had healed to only leave a bit of discomfort. He walked slowly, careful with breathing, as every puff of cold air hurt his lungs and beat on his head. He still wasn't used to snow. A frost had frozen upon his goggles.

Gareki was in a beat up condition, but he was doing much better. Even though somewhat healed, he seemed more fragile than before. Was that a common physiological aspect of patients? No matter how healthy they were afterwards, they were never really the same? 

Yogi was completely well. He had no trouble with anything Circus threw at him, and he was shortly put on babysitting duty. Despite the clamoring of Doctor Akari's protests, Circus let Yogi out of the hospital quickly, in fact, earlier than Gareki. Circus wasn't planning to have Yogi sit out after another of his failures, so they gave him another chance at watching over Gareki and Nai... along with Tsukumo. Tsukumo was mildly depressed ever since they got back from the incident at the festival. Even though Hirato never said much to reprimand Tsukumo, and they were told to do the same thing, she was constantly moping around and dragging behind in the back. She was apprehensive about everything, even the excursion they decided to do today. Nai wished to play in the snow, and after an hour of persuasion by Yogi, they set off. Gareki was forced to join, since nobody was on the second ship to watch him. And so, there they were, all together, trudging along in the fresh-fallen snow, watching as Nai slid down the hill with Tsukumo over and over. Nai was holding onto Yukkin, and shortly after getting tired of sledding, began to model a bigger replica of Yukkin with fists of ice. 

Yogi was always much too close for Gareki. The proximity wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact that two feet away made conversation awkward, but any closer and Gareki wouldn't be able to breathe at all. Things had returned to almost normal... But if there was one thing that had changed, it was the fact that when they didn't talk, the absence of noise was noticeable. The air hung dryly when they were silent, but when they did talk, the tone of voice had changed. Gareki was cautious in keeping the same monotone that he always had, but it was a different case for Yogi. It was like he kept trying to express something that his pride didn't let him do. His sentences were always hanging on edge, his words drifting off at the end. The scary part was that despite Gareki's precautions and attention to the matter, their relationship had changed. He felt self-conscious every moment of the day, and Yogi started to avoid him. Which was actually good, that he did- it meant that Gareki didn't have to deal with him as much. Instead, Yogi was awkward and talked very little. The situation made them seem like couples who had just confessed, or some weird girly shit like that.

It wasn't just today that things were awkward, in the huge field of snow, filled only with Nai's laughter. When they were in the canteen, Gareki constantly caught Yogi glancing at him. When Yogi passed Gareki an article of clothing or machinery, or anything, and their hands accidentally touched, Yogi would almost freak. When they returned back to the second ship after playing out in the snow, things continued as usual. They continued to eat pastries and look for Karoku, to no avail. No new things popped up, and things sailed smoothly for the time being...

But to be honest, Yogi actually felt like he was missing something. Something important. He felt like he had taken two steps forward and one step back, but then had gotten lost and tripped before starting forward again.

Things proceeded like this for a few months after the outing in the snow. "If between a rock and a hard place, stand still," was the epitome of what the daily routine consisted of. Cursory glances soon became natural, and small talk became less awkward. But Yogi kept the same smile each time. Gareki remembered it as the placated smile, where his eyes were dull, but his lips gave that service as piece of mind to all but Gareki. With each passing day, Gareki grew a tad bit more anxious. He liked that his relationships didn't develop, but after a certain point, the existence of trust develops between even complete strangers. But Yogi kept that consistent smile that bugged him so. It was neither natural nor genuine. Gareki was closer to Tsukumo than Yogi. One time, Tsukumo noticed that Yogi wasn't touching his most favorite food. He looked up at Tsukumo when she commented with wide eyes and laughed it off,

"Oh, ha..! Yeah, I'm not too hungry, excuse me..." Yogi would walk off and strode towards Hirato's office. Gareki once asked Tsukumo what was wrong with Yogi after this happened the third consecutive time, each time with Yogi coming up with a different excuse.

"Well, I think Yogi just has to deal with some business. It should be nothing," Tsukumo would say, with a hint of doubt hidden in her voice. And Gareki would keep quiet.

One day, Gareki was looking for Nai, after he had disappeared from his room in the early morning. He walked through the second ship and found no trace of him anywhere. When he came across Hirato's office, he absently noticed that the door was cracked open. A loud voice rang throughout the hall.

"... What's the survival rate...?" It was the angry voice of Yogi. Gareki froze in place. Was this the business that Yogi was fretting over?

"There would be a 30% chance of him surviving." Hirato said in a transparent tone. Who? Who had a 30% chance in surviving?

"That's not moral, and you dirty officials know it." He spat. Hirato was silent.

"Nai's operation will begin in a few hours, so there's really nothing you can do about it. Don't try anything. Your job was to use him to get the Valga. We have not succeeded because of you. They have receded all communication in the past two months," Hirato's voice was at a whisper. Gareki's mind spun. Did they just say Nai? Where was Nai just this moment? "This is a direct confrontation to the problem that will lead to their location and their origins. I understand your sensitivities but it is not your place to speak," Hirato was forceful with this command, his empathy paper thin.

"What is the real survival rate, Hirato? Don't lie to my face." Yogi seethed, banging a fist down on a table that made Gareki jump.

"Two. Two percent. He has a thirty percent chance of being paralyzed for life." Gareki's blood ran stone cold. Were they planning Nai's death?

"Then what will we do with Gareki?" Yogi's voice shook, barely containing an edging anger. Gareki held his breath.

"Why would he stay here if Nai was dead? He knows our trade better than we do ourselves, Yogi-san." Both were silent. Gareki backed away slowly, his footsteps increasing in sound as he tore down the hallway, attempting to get away from what he had just heard. Where was Nai? Was he already in the surgery room? Were they prepping him with anesthesia already? Gareki stumbled once, running towards the medical and research branches. He'd look for Doctor Akari first. If they really did plan on killing Nai, his death would be even easier for them.

A lamb appeared before him.

"Baaaaa... restricted area. Please go back to your room, Gareki-san," With a swift push he shoved the lamb and went through the double doors.

"Baa... baa... baaaa... baa... BAAA... baa..." About twenty lambs were behind Gareki. A rampant fear reminded him of last time when he was abused by the flock. He swallowed the doubt and rapped on Doctor Akari's door. No response.

"BAA... BAAA... BAA... BAAA..." A sound similar to an alarm began to ring.

"Shut up! That's the worst possible thing you could do right now!"

"Manual Ejection Input Sequence Automated." A shiver ran down Gareki's spine. The sheep jumped him, and soon he was on his back, his wrists and ankles tied up.

"Hey, I just recovered, you stupid sheep! Let go of me! Damned ugly sheep, nobody likes you!" He kicked one in the face. The alarm still continued to blare from a speaker within a sheep.

They dragged him back through the hallways and back to his dorm. He succeeded in getting up when they turned a corner one time, but soon he submit to flock once again. Nobody other than Yogi and Hirato were in the ship, apparently. Not one person saw him getting towed back, which saved his pride, but the ship was empty. They tossed him into his room like a caterpillar and freed his bindings.

"Hey, did Hirato set you up for this? We always have access to the medical facility." The sheep only baa'd in response, acting as if they didn't understand. They locked the door to his room and didn't leave as they baa'd outside. He punched the wall. At this rate, he would lose Nai. Then, they'd kill him. What would happen to Tsubame? He wouldn't get the bracelet, and everything would have been a waste.

He paced the room. There was no window in the room. The entrance was blocked by those sheep. The door to Nai's room was locked from the other side, opening only if Nai wanted to get in. He tried to kick it open. He had no lock to pick, as had only a handle; it was some kind of special Circus technology. Were there any vents in his room...? He quickly scanned the ceiling, the sides and the floor. Nothing. He attempted to think positively. If Nai lived, he would possibly be paralyzed for life. There were probably other side effects that Hirato didn't mention. He raked a shaky hand through his hair. As he was on the verge of instability, the door was slammed open.

"Gareki." It was Yogi. He was breathing harshly, as if he had run five miles.

"Are they going to kill Nai?" Gareki said bluntly,

"No, it's not going to happen." Yogi promised, his breathing ragged, but quickly slowing down. He had the lungs of a trained athlete.

"Where is he? Has he been taken already?" Gareki moved towards the door.

"Gareki, I'll handle this. The worst thing you could do right now is go out there." Yogi declared, pulling him back.

"They think they can kill the both of us? Give me a gun. Let them try." A snarl ripped through his composed face. He initially planned to seek a calm way out, but seeing as cold-blooded murder was close to upon himself, he might as well die trying.

"'They' that you are referring to is actually 'us', Gareki. I'd rather not have to face you when you have a gun." Yogi said, "You see, I'm going to get Nai back, but for now I still count as one of them." Gareki shot him a glare. He didn't want to call him a traitor, as he had never even been on his "side." In fact, they were on different teams. Did Yogi really want to get Nai back, or was he just trying to placate him so he would be calm until after the operation was over?

"Is what you said to Hirato true? Are you actually upset that Nai is going to be sacrificed in a method that may or may not work?" Yogi was taken aback.

"You heard what I said?" A look of confusion passed across his face. Irritation flared in Gareki's chest.

"Let me by." He attempted to shove past the golden-haired man. He held him back.

"Look, I'm not calm right now. Nai is going get his brain zapped or screwed into with a hammer. I'm not ready to face my mortality, bastard! Move it!" Gareki punched Yogi in the gut, making him almost double over.

"Hey, hey, I've got this, you're wasting time fighting with me, boy, HEY!"

Strong arms gripped his. A soft but forceful kiss that scared him melted a few layers of anger. The passion that Gareki secretly yearned for and hated. He almost let the kiss deepen before he pushed Yogi away. A soft voice echoed to him. His arms shook as he let go of Yogi's shirt.

"I'll be back with good news. Stay here." Yogi walked out of the room. Did that son of a bitch just kiss him and walk away? Gareki almost followed in pursuit before realizing that he had no safe ground to go upon. He couldn't really call him back and demand an explanation, could he? He found another way out instead. He opened the door to his washroom and looked at the toilet. Axe kicking it at the tubing, it began to leak. Soon, the floor began to fill with water. He knocked on the door, and the sheep opened it and waited for him idly.

"Baa... baa... does master need something?" Gareki thought it was the same sheep that he had shoved aside. Despite the electronic basis of voice he detected hesitation from the lamb. Gareki played it safe.

"I... uh, need to use the restroom." Gareki said.

"There's one located 5 feet from here in your room... baa." Replied the sheep. Why could he hear contempt from his programming?

"It's flooded all over the floor in mine." Gareki complained, frowning in mock irritation.

"I will check it out, baaa." The sheep moved forward.

"No, you can't do that! You'll frizz up and your programming will cause bugs to infiltrate your system. Your firewalls are down! You can't touch water. Why don't you bring me to the one in the medical facility? Their drainage is better, so you won't have a chance of frying."

"Baa... cannot do that baa... But we can go to the restroom across the hall, baa, all the restrooms have proper draining..." The sheep sounded thoroughly anxious. "_Maintenance requested in hallway D3," _the sheep announced through speakers_._ Everyone was gone, so maintenance wouldn't be getting down for another hour so so. The other sheep stood from afar and didn't risk getting their drives fried. Gareki walked down the hall while accompanied by that single sheep. Gareki cursed inwardly. How was he going to do it?

Gareki pushed the door into the bathroom and looked back to the inquiring sheep.

"You'd better stay out here, Mr. Sheep. If something happens to you... Yogi...will never get off my back," for some reason the sentence was really hard to spit out. If Yogi succeeded in saving Nai... wouldn't it jeopardize his job? Knowing Circus it was practically like a death sentence.

He scoped out the tiled walls. There was a rectangular window that wouldn't even fit Nai. The vent was just as small. A ray of dust-filled sun shone onto the damp linoleum. They really should've shaped up the place. There was only one sheep outside. Three of them were down the hall. If he took out one of them, the other three would definitely notice. He looked at the dampened floor. He turned around and thought up of another excuse to get out of this mess. He kneeled onto the floor. He probably looked ridiculous sitting like an injured damsel in distress.

"Hey, Mr. Sheep! Hey! Come in here! I think I twisted my ankle."

"Baaa... you said that the water would fry my circuit boards.."

"There's only a little bit of water... I just need you to help me to the infirmary, I slipped."

"Baaa... " the black-clad sheep walked in and waddled to the edge of the water. Gareki pulled the sheep closer and winced about the fake pain he felt in his ankle. The sheep got closer and put a furry hoof on Gareki's leg. Quickly, Gareki noticed a hitch below his black top hat. The fur underneath was imbedded just so that it looked like a lever switch. He swiftly knocked off his hat and pried the metal covering.

"What is master doo...do do doo..innng..." The sheep chirped and buzzed out, the volume whirring down. Gareki sighed.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Sheep," Gareki said, pocketing the sleek chip that he had removed from the sheep. He put the top hat back on the sheep but took the metal plating with him. He laid him in the puddle that he was squatting in. He stood up and dusted off his pants. So, he'd damaged government property, crossed possible criminal trespass laws, and was morally injured for the rest of his life because he just killed a really cute sheep. Nai... wasn't worth it, but he was selfish enough to want to do it for his own survival. He remembered how Jiki could easily bring him down. A bitter resentment crawled up his throat.

He walked out of the restroom and ran down the hall to the sheep.

"Hey, Mr...uh, Sheeps! One of your friends just tripped in the washroom... you had better check him out." The sheep entered baaing, cautiously, hoping that they didn't get stir-fried.

Gareki closed the door to the restroom.

"Baa! Baaaa! What are you doing, baa?" He took the metal from his pocket that he had previously retrieved. He forced it into the hinge of the door and kicked it so hard it bent in an angle. He figured it would keep them scraping at the door for at least a few minutes. Reinforcements would come soon.

"Sorry again, Mr. Sheeps," Gareki turned and ran down the corridor, back to the infirmary. He doubted that he could actually help Yogi. The only thing that he could probably do is give himself to the superiors. They probably wanted him dead and gone, so as to not cause any problems for HQ. He thought back to when Nai had asked him where he would return, if he wasn't with Circus. He still didn't know the answer. He couldn't return to anywhere. As he had nowhere to which he could return.

He quickly reached the medical branches double doors. He slammed them open, but this time no sheep were lying in wait. No sheep started blaring alarms. He wondered if they were busy attempting to rescue their brethren. He softly tramped down the hallway, not making noise but quickly tapping through the branch. He turned a corner and saw Yogi holding a sleeping Nai. Yogi had an expression of infinite exhaustion and counting years. Hirato was standing beside him with a stiff visage. His jaw line was tense and a tight vein was popping out of his neck. A man in a gray coat with finely pleated dress pants was disciplining Yogi.

"This mix-up will cost you, you know this right?" The man said angrily, taking out a cell phone and punching in numbers.

"Don't worry, I will be dealing with the Lieutenant. He will be aiding Doctor Akari until the problems are fixed."

"We will deal with this next time," The man said, raising the phone to his ear and storming away. He passed Gareki and threw him a frosty condescending glance. Yogi and Hirato bowed as he left. Gareki walked up to Yogi. Hirato shot Yogi a strict look and stomped away as well, leaving the three of them in the corridor.

"What does he mean that you'll be helping Doctor Akari?" Gareki asked.

"I made a deal with Akari-san. If he lied for me, I'd work for him." Yogi replied, looking at Nai. He walked towards the exit. Gareki didn't ask any further. They all gave up something to help Nai. Hirato probably felt the most heat, which is probably why he was so upset. Gareki followed a sleeping Nai and Yogi closely. He wondered if the sheep got out of that restroom.

"Gareki-kun..." Nai's small voice called out.

"Yeah." He replied. He walked up.

"Everything's going to be alright." He murmured, and fell back asleep. Yogi's face dropped to a frown. Gareki noticed that the golden-haired adult blinked away passing tears; he was such a softie. His fingertips and toes had a fuzzy feeling. He felt the same as they walked back into their room. Yogi put Nai down slowly and tucked him in.

"Gareki." Yogi stopped and turned, his eyes soft. Gareki was silent as he looked up with a questioning look in his eyes.

Yogi closed the distance, leant in and kissed him, this time sweetly with a hint of desperation. Gareki pulled him closer by the collar. He wondered if Yogi remembered now, what had happened then. If he remembered his advances that other time. Those thoughts quickly dissipated along with his attempts at rebuffing Yogi's attack.

The room Nai was in was connected to Gareki's through a door. Gareki unlocked it on Nai's side of the room. If he had been able to get through this door, he might've avoided having to go through the mess with the restroom. Yogi pushed through and landed Gareki on the bed. He was caressing the small of his back and his thigh, his lips greedy, as if unleashing the suppressed desire he had kept for the last few months in one go.

"Ah... hey, wait..." Gareki gasped, breathing hard.

"I can't wait any longer, Gareki..." Yogi murmured, throwing off Gareki's jacket. A searching tongue fought with Gareki's, rough but earnest.

"Mmm... hey... wait a sec..." A caressing hand was stroking his hip, tugging at the pant leg.

"Hey... if we keep going, I won't be able to stop." Yogi flew drifting kisses over Gareki's collar bone and jaw line. "Mmm..." Why did Gareki taste so amazing?

"Hmmm..." Gareki's fingers clasped his golden locks. Yogi took his passive response as acceptance. A winding arm stroked the pronounced member below Gareki's slender waist. Soon both were stripped, but there was no longer any chastity in their blushed faces.

"Suck." Yogi's voice was velvet, seductive though commanding, as he held up his fingers. Gareki did as he was took out his fingers quickly after watching Gareki lick them, his own member becoming close to painful.

"Turn around." Gareki wondered why his personality had changed so dramatically. Yogi kissed Gareki's back and shoulders, trailing down to his hips. He slipped his hand around Gareki's member and stroked, inducing a hot gasp from him. He inserted a digit quickly, preparing him for something bigger.

"Ah..! It's..." It felt strange to Gareki, as he had never experienced such a thing. The obstruction was somewhat painful, creating more tension. Yogi rubbed a thumb over a sensitive nipple. He shuddered as another finger entered, creating a scissoring motion. He tried to stifle the embarrassing sounds that tried to escape from his mouth.

"Let me hear you..." Yogi removed the digits and replaced them with himself. He entered slowly and pushed it all the way in, his self-control slowly withering away.

"Ahh! Wait...It hurts...!" Gareki said, his elbows shaking as he held himself up.

"I'm sorry." Yogi said, unforgiving, and removed himself completely. He entered again, increasing in speed, completely disregarding Gareki. He couldn't control himself anymore as he thrust again and again into him.

"Nnn... ah! Ah..." Gareki made a sort of mewing sound, driving Yogi completely mad. He thrust to a faster rhythm than before.

"I can't hold back anymore..." Yogi thrust hard into Gareki's hips, one hand stroking the almost neglected member. He slammed in fast and briefly before removing himself and slamming in again, himself flung into the passion vocally.

"Ah... nn...h-harder...!" Gareki moaned, embarrassed he had demanded of something from him, that he had succumbed to his ministrations. Yogi increased in tempo, a rhythm created that brought both to the very edge. Yogi thrust with no mercy into the dark-haired boy's bucking hips.

"I'm going to...ah!" He screamed into his arm as he slipped off the mountain of ecstasy and drifted down through the clouds of pleasure. The hand that was pumping his member was covered with himself. Yogi came shortly afterward, spilling himself over the bed sheets thoroughly. Gareki fell down to rest upon the bedding. Yogi pulled the spoiled blanket over themselves and collapses beside him. He pulled him close by the waist and heard the pounding of their hearts, chaotic and fluttering. Yogi pulled Gareki close and wondered if he was too rough on him. Yogi wrapped his arms around his waist and glanced at Gareki's blushing face. He was still blushing? Yogi wanted to not say anything at all at first, but decided teasing would be much more fun.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend now Gareki?" Yogi sang.

"Shut up." Gareki had returned to his normal self, the same but lacking in dignity.

"So not cute... Good-night, Gareki-kun." Gareki squeezed his eyes. How did things come to this? He tried to put it in another way. No matter how he thought about it, it still played back to him as: You just slept with the Lieutenant. He closed his eyes and hoped that in the morning everything would be the same as before, even though the dignity he had lost in that single night could never be regained again.

Yogi almost laughed watching Gareki's expression change from flustered to outright embarrassed. He ruffled his hair and inhaled the natural scent of Gareki... it was a combination of lily, pine, and gun powder. He wondered why it was so invocating. His drowsy eyelids soon drooped enough to let him feel sleepy. He reassured himself that this kind of relationship was much better... better than what his alternate self had created. They now had a relationship that allowed both to comply.

What Gareki didn't know was that Yogi did remember what happened that night at the silver-moon festival. But Yogi planned to take that secret with him to the grave. For the time being he could enjoy being in this kind of mess. He enjoyed tricking himself into comprehension. If Yogi had acted like he had a conscious hold of his body when he went berserk, he would probably never find himself this close to Gareki's jet-black hair and flawless bare shoulders. He kissed the nape of his neck sweetly, in return receiving a tired sigh. He froze at how cute he was but decided to wait for another day before ravaging the poor boy again, so he burrowed his head into his neck and prayed for sleep to take him before a monster within him did.

A/N: Okay, so It's a little awkward for me to write this stuff... not to mention it's always hard to have reviews on a FF that's hardcore... so yeah. But you'd make me happier than a goldfish mooncake that came back to life and swam into the sea and around the Earth twice before finally resting at a golden mountain side that harbors bamboo and an old monk with a long beard who carries a bucket of water from a well up the mountain each morning for his dying son. It sounds sad, but it's actually really heartwarming. And I'll be working on another fic for Yogi and Gareki... but this time a love triangle will appear...

It means that this one will still be worked on... but more or less it will be about the same as the new fic plotwise so there's really no point. Sorry, I'm a total bitch. Thanks for reading!

Reviews: Thanks for the support guys, really appreciate it!


End file.
